Moon Cake
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Double Scoop |pairs2 = |paired1 = Tangyuan |paired2 = |fa1 = Cimeter |fa2 = Spectra |recipe = Butter Bread |food type = Dessert |birthplace = China |birth year = 7th century |cn name = 双黄莲蓉月饼 |personality = Mischievous |height = 155cm/ 5ft.1in. |likes1 = Double Scoop |likes2 = Tangyuan |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Faye Mata |cvjp = Sakura Ayane |cvcn = Xia Yike (夏一可) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=One day I'll pull off the greatest prank! |bio=A young girl who is full of energy and is always busy. She is very fond of playing pranks on others. When she gets away with them, she will seem very proud of herself. However, if she is caught, she'll be very unhappy. |food introduction=Mooncakes are a popular gift during the Mid-Autumn Festival. Moon cake has a soft crust and a sweet filling. |power = 1332 |atk = 28 |def = 20 |hp = 399 |crit = 618 |critdmg = 541 |atkspd = 1742 |acquire = *Medal Shop *Airship *Hard Stages (4-2, 8-3, 12-2, 16-3, 20-3, 24-2, 27-1, 33-1) |events = *Full Moon's Harvest *Food Soul's Wish *Gate of Trials (Moon Cake) |normaltitle = Moonlight Baptism |normal = Moon Cake throws a full moon at a random enemy target, dealing 25 damage per second for 3 seconds, also removing any positive effects the target may have. |energytitle = Mooncake Flywheel |energy = Moon Cake deals 40% Atk damage to all enemies plus 180 extra damage. If the target's HP is less than or equal 10%, it triggers a slaying effect causing the target to die instantly. |linktitle = Super Mooncake Flywheel |link = Moon Cake deals 60% Atk damage to all enemies plus 234 extra damage. If the target's HP is less than or equal 15%, it triggers a slaying effect causing the target to die instantly. |pair = Double Scoop |name = |contract = This is my first time meeting you, Master Attendant. Heh heh, let me inject some fun into your life! |login = Woah! Master Attendant, how did you get back so early? I still haven't prepared... no no no, it's nothing, ahaha~~ |arena = Eh?! Master Attendant, you shouldn't enter a girl's room so casually!!! |skill = Look how awesome I am! |ascend = Woah, what? Can I feel myself becoming more awesome? |fatigue = Woah~ it seems like my pranks have been too wild. |recovering = Hee hee, next it's your turn! |attack = Let's go, let's go and play together! |ko = It's too much! |notice = Food is reaaady—!! |idle1 = So boring... |idle2 = Hmmm... what kind of prank should I play next time? |interaction1 = Waaaah-!! Oh, you scared me! Hahahahaha! |interaction2 = Oh... yesterday's prank made people angry... *sob*... |interaction3 = Heh heh, no matter how mischievous I feel Master Attendant, you'll never get angry. You're so gentle! |pledge = This... This isn't... a prank? ... I'm so happy... I... What should I do?|intimacy1 = Master Attendant, things aren't the same as they were before. I have to work much harder. I want to play a prank on you that is unlike any other!|intimacy2 = I've never been in this kind of situation before... I'm a little bit worried... What do I need to do as your wife?|intimacy3 = ... Don't... don't do this... My heart is beating so fast... |skin = Flower Power |skin quote = Hey, little rabbit, if you take me on a Spring outing, I'll teach you how to play a prank. What do you say? |skin acquire = TBA |skin 2 = Moon Rabbit |skin quote 2 = Lalala, Master Attendant, the little Moon Rabbit’s here to help you pound medicine~ Ah! Seems like I’ve grinded up some coins on accident~ Heheheh~ |skin acquire 2 = Full Moon's Harvest event, Food Soul's Wish event. |notes = *The Mid-Autumn Festival is held on the 15th day of the 8th month of the lunar calendar with full moon at night, corresponding to late September to early October of the Gregorian calendar. *Another Food Soul related to this festival is Snowskin Mooncake. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}